


The One Where Janice Ruins the Mood

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [39]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Romance - Freeform, Drabble, Episode: s06e17 The One With the Unagi, F/M, Failboats In Love, Humor, Kissing, Monica POV, Presents, Slow Dancing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Apparently, it is possible to ruin "The Way You Look Tonight."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Present" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).

Monica felt guilty when she borrowed sock bunnies from Phoebe and Chandler made her a thoughtful mixtape for their belated Valentine's Day celebrations. Chandler knew about the sock bunnies, so Monica had been forced to confess to her mistake. Chandler didn't confess to his.

Apparently, it  _is_  possible to ruin "The Way You Look Tonight." Monica pulls away from the kiss as Chandler freezes. Janice's obnoxious, nasally voice is an instant mood killer.

She forgives him when he begs "please, please, please" in a cute tone. To save her ears, she walks away when Janice begins singing "My Funny Valentine."


End file.
